1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ladder accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of a ladder caddy for holding tools and similar equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A workman at any job site often needs to have a significant number of tools within easy reach. This is true whether the job site is at ground level, or is elevated off the ground such that the workman must perform the work while standing on a ladder. Being on a ladder creates a particular need to have many tools easily accessible, due to the difficulty of retrieving additional tools from a truck or other area if necessary. Thus, it is important for a workman to have an effective ladder caddy for firmly holding a significant number of tools, and organizing and presenting those tools in an ergonomic, efficient, and timely manner.
A number of tool caddies have been proposed in the past. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,105,911 5,649,682, and 4,624,430 disclose apparatuses for holding paint cans and/or paint brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,278 discloses a box similar to a tool chest that is mounted to a ladder, with loops on the outside of the box for holding a hammer, a power drill, and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,553 discloses a ladder caddy that is similar to a tool belt, and which is mounted to a step ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,810 discloses a ladder caddy having a box like structure and slotted plates for holding tools, which can be tightened to a ladder rung via a wing nut. None of these devices, however, represents a completely satisfactory solution.